


When you think of love, do you think of pain?

by beautyinstarlight



Series: Straight into Your Arms [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Henry Cavill-Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautyinstarlight/pseuds/beautyinstarlight
Summary: Henry comes home from filming for a family emergency.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Good afternoon everyone. I just wanted to mention that it is implied that the reader suffered a miscarriage while Henry was away filming. I know I put it in the tags, but still wanted to give a fair warning as well.

The silence that surrounds you is broken by the soft call for Kal coming from the doorway causing your bed companion to pull away and leave through the open door. You don’t look up as he makes his way into the room, your sight focused only on the light switch on the wall, this fragile calm seconds away from crumbling. Henry stays silent through his movements: slipping off his shoes at the closet, placing his wallet and phone on the dresser before making his way to where you lay in the center of your bed.

He stops short of crawling in behind you, opting instead to sit back against the headboard, moving his arm to drape on your pillow, resting it just above your head. He stays silent, and you can feel his gaze on you, the weight of it suffocating and comforting all at once. His voice is rough when he finally breaks his silence, you can tell that much, but it sounds far away as if one of you is underwater. Your hand grips the corner of your pillow, a desperate attempt to ground you as you quickly become lightheaded, your breathing coming in quick, stuttering inhales, barely giving time on the exhale before you’re taking another breath. Henry moves then, his body fitting behind yours as he moves to touch your shoulder.

You hear a wail then; the sound carrying pain and heartbreak and it isn’t until you feel the strength from the arms working their way around your body and the broad chest you’ve buried your face in that is registers that it was you. You clutch the soft material under your hand, your breath leaving you in the form of heavy sobs, the pain of your loss weighing down on your chest, consuming every fiber of your being. You feel like you’ve been abandoned in the Arctic, the cold grip around your heart sweeping into your bloodstream to travel throughout your body. His constant stream of “I love you” and “I am so sorry love,” fall on deaf ears, while his hold remains firm and unwavering keeping you against him.

Your body is heavy, feeling weighted down when you open your eyes. For a moment, all you feel are the arms around your body, a light touch dragging against your exposed flesh from where your shirt rode up. It comes back to you quickly once awake, the pain from your loss. You take a deep shuddering breath, the hand stilling on your inhale as he shushes you quietly, a quick kiss pressed to your temple. You feel the tears again, welling in your eyes and you shut them tightly, a vain attempt to ward off the misery consuming you.

His voice is soft when he speaks, his hand resuming it’s motion against your skin, “I am so sorry love that I wasn’t here earlier, that you had to be in the hospital without me there. If I could take your pain darling, I would bear that burden alone if it meant you never had to experience this.”

He falls silent, his hold on you remaining firm. Your voice is horse when you speak minutes later, “Why? Why us? Henry, why our baby?”

He shifts when you speak, moving to prop up on the headboard before pulling you back against him once more, “I can’t answer that sweetheart. I wish I could. I wish I could go back in time and stop it from happening, but I can’t. All I can do is continue loving you, but I have to believe we’ll get through this. I know we’ll get through this, but for now, it’s okay to mourn what we’ve lost.”

He falls silent again, his chin resting on the top of your head so you speak again, “What if I’m not meant to have my own children?”

He gives a sad smile, though you cannot see, “Oh love, you have too much love in your heart and soul to not be a mother and I believe that with every fiber of my being, but if for some reason it isn’t meant that we have a baby with my curls and your eyes, then I have no doubt that we can both open our hearts to a baby that needs us. No matter what happens, whether we adopt or we have six little babies all our own, I will always love you.”

Tears slip from your eyes still, your heart, still aching, begins to feel lighter, the cold grip loosening. You’re warmer now, incased in Henry’s embrace, his heat and love surrounding you driving way the cold. You aren’t okay, not anywhere close, but with him, there is a bright light at the end of a dark tunnel, and you know that eventually you’ll be okay.


End file.
